Illusive Intensity
by AcidicHeil
Summary: -Dark/Powerful!Harry-Arrogant/Tsundere!Draco:**/-Harry is part of a conspiracy that wants to take over the world causing Draco to reevaluate what the truth really is. Can Draco drop his arrogance act in order to side with the new and powerful Golden Boy?
1. Discovery

**Dark/Powerful!Harry-Tsundere/Arrogant! Draco**

Harry is part of a conspiracy to take over the world causing Draco to reevaluate what the truth really is. Can Draco drop his arrogance act in order to side with the new and powerful Golden Boy who is the exact opposite of the weak, soft-spoken brat Draco always saw in school?

* * *

><p>He upped the knife so that it was inches away from his prisoner's throat. The German blade was made of pure steel and, with minuscule pressure, could really cut through anything.<p>

The blonde was afraid to breathe. If he took one breath, it'd be over.

"Isn't this ironic Malfoy?" asked his captor with a smile that instilled the same fear as the blade itself.

"I don't know what you're playing at Golden Boy, but I suggest you drop the knife." Malfoy snickered as he kept his voice as calm as possible. For once in his life he was thankful that his father had taught him how to remain utterly calm and impassive, regardless of the situation.

"I don't know if you're in the position to make demands. I thought you were a Slytherin Malfoy, not a bloody Hufflepuff. Shouldn't you be weighing your options right about now?"

Draco sneered. Yes, it was true. He was indeed considering his options at the moment. He just couldn't stand the fact that Potter seemed to have some kind of hold over him. The glistening bright emerald eyes and the devilish grin that lusted after bloodshed turned his knees to jelly.

"What are you staring at Ferret? Not falling in love with me are you? Let me assure you, I _do not_ run that way," snickered Harry in a manner that was very Slytherin.

"I hope you know what you're doing Potter. Not everyone is fooled by your "perfect" act. Others will know what happened to me and you'll be readily persecuted," stated Malfoy with a drawl. He had just sent a vibrating pulse to Snape. If only he could hold Potter off for a few more minutes, rescue would come and everyone would finally believe that their Golden Boy was in fact part of a conspiracy that wanted to take over the wizarding world. "Are the Weasel and Mudblood in on this too?"

The knife suddenly dug into his throat, causing a trickle of blood to flow down his neck. "Don't you talk about my friends that way you Slytherin filth. If it interests you so much, it doesn't concern them. It's easier to pretend what everyone expects me to be as opposed to what I really am."

Draco's breath hitched up an octave. No matter how much training he received, he hated pain. His father had cruelly punished him over and over again just so whenever torture spells such as Crucio were performed, he'd be able to remain completely impassive. Although Draco had no problem withstanding these spells, he still disliked to experience the cruel sensation of his insides being gnawed open. His brief flashbacks were ripped from his mind however, when the figure in front of him resumed talking.

"But who would've thought that you could see through my façade so easily. Even Ron and Hermione haven't noticed."

Draco's eyes widened. Surely Potter's best friends would have seen Potter's true intentions. Luckily, his father had taught him about dark magic and advanced spells that even aurors didn't learn until their training period began but in his opinion, the transfiguration spells that Potter used to mask his injuries and occasional red eye color weren't spells so sophisticated that Granger wouldn't notice. Add the shield charm that he encircled over his magic aurora every day in order to conceal his rapid increase in magical power and it would have been obvious to anyone that Potter had truly changed since 6th year. Draco sneered, incredulous at the stupidity of his wizard generation.

Suddenly, Potter's eyes flashed red and a wave of magical power enveloped the both of them. Draco felt like he was drowning, intoxicated by the fluctuating power. His head turned into mush and the air around him became stale and stuffy. He was about to faint from the pure ecstasy of Potter's magical strength when a toned arm caught him right in the nick of time. Draco panted and tried to stand up again only to have the cool metal blade pressed firmly against his Adam's apple. Draco's eyes narrowed and he suddenly became very angry with the stupid Gryffindor's ability to control that degree of power.

"Sorry about that Malfoy, lost control of myself for a second. It's better not to insult my friends in front of me you see. Though they are quite thick headed, they still have helped me throughout my years here. Regardless, although I admire you for your valiant attempts to help the "good side" or whatever, I simply cannot have anyone ruining my plans. And since, judging by your look of anticipation, you have tried to alert somebody of my true intentions I am going to have to postpone killing you to another time." And with that said, Harry slipped an arm under Draco's slim waist and apparated them both right when Snape rushed into the Astronomy Tower, cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments or Reviews?<strong>

**Its really hard to continue this story without any feedback since this is my...*gulp/blush* first fanfiction X_X. So I truly have no clue if I'm doing anything right...so its really crucial for you guys to help me out and tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong! "**

_**GOAL: 5 Reviews**_

_**If goal is met: Chapter 2-11/14/11**_

_**If goal is not met: Chapter 2-11/18/11**_

**Thanks so much you guys! I look forward to your constructive criticism =)**


	2. Darkness

Hello my lovelies *heart heart* ! I seriously want to thank you for the continued reviews (especially right when I update a chapter, god I love seeing a bunch of emails in my inbox alerting me to what you guys have been doing)! **Because my fanfic received the goal number of reviews, I have uploaded the next chapter 4 days earlier! So fellow readers who did not review, please thank your fellow peers because thanks to them you guys get a doubly long chapter updated in such a short time! =)**

I know right at the beginning of this chapter isn't really the right time for this, but I have a confession to make. I've been suffering from depression these past few months and have been immersing myself in harry/draco fanfictions. They tend to help me forget my everyday life. So when I decided to give writing my own a shot, your feedback and enthusiasm really makes me feel better, no lie. Its nice to receive support, especially from you guys =)

Okay. I'll stop flooding you guys with my life drama that you probably don't want to hear.

I want to thank you guys one last time for your opinions and votes on the rating of this fanfic.

**I decided to listen to your suggestions and make Illusive Intensity a M rated fanfiction. This next chapter is on the borderline between T and M but probably more M than T haha.**

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell Potter, get your disgusting hand off me," snapped Draco as he swiped Harry's hand off his waist.<p>

"Looks to me as if you were enjoying it," snickered Potter in return.

"You better tell me where the hell we are Potter or I'll –"

"You'll what? Call your father?" sneered Harry.

Draco saw red. "You did not just say that."

Harry could feel his body wanting to flinch. No. He was going to stand his ground. Before Harry could decide what to do however, a series of bright lights suddenly bombarded him, one after another. He started dodging and cursed at being so careless as to give Draco enough time to reach for his wand.

"You and every other _God. Damn. Wizard._ I fucking do not rely on my father for everything. I work so fucking hard to get fucking powerful and every fucking wizard out there thinks that I'm a fucking wuss when_ I. Can. Kill. Them. If. I Fucking. Wanted. To_," and with that said, Draco sent another series of spells that flashed green, red, and every color in between.

Harry was trying his best to dodge every attack but he had to admit, he had severely underestimated the Slytherin prat. Harry cursed again. It was taking quite a lot of concentration to cast a transfiguration spell and 3 shield charms while simultaneously trying to dodge Draco's array of vicious attacks.

…

So with a quick display of wandless magic, he removed them.

Suddenly, Draco fell to the floor, paralyzed by the pure force of Harry's magic aurora. It was then that Draco noticed in front of him stood a full grown man, not the soft spoken boy he was so used to seeing in school. This man's eyes were a startling shade of bright red with dark brown hair and caramel highlights. His body was muscular; not bulky but toned. The black collar shirt that Harry was wearing under his school robes was unbuttoned so that the six pack he hid underneath could clearly be seen. Draco didn't want to admit it, but the body that Potter hid under his clothes was the definition of perfect.

"So you think that you can just prance around in _my_ territory and tell _me_ what to do? Let me tell you something Malfoy," threatened Harry as he advanced upon Draco's immobile body, "I brought you here to kill you. Shouldn't you be the least bit scared?" Draco tried to retort but realized his body wouldn't move." What's wrong Ferret, hippogriff got your tongue?"

Reality came crashing down on Draco. Harry had kidnapped him and taken him away to a secluded place in order to kill him. Kill. Him. Those two words rang in Draco's mind like a gong. Snape was not here and would never come. _He was going to die._

…

But not without a fight.

Draco repressed his oncoming onslaught of fear and tried his best to stand up. Beads of sweat dripped down his neck and back.

Harry smiled to himself at the futility of Draco's attempt. The removal of the first layer of his three layered shield charm had obviously dealt a great impact to the blonde. It was no surprise though. Currently his magic rivaled that of Albus Dumbledore, and that was with 2 shield layers still covering his aurora. As Draco staggered, trying to regain his posture, Harry noticed the other boy's soaked through shirt. The school's standard white collar shirt was thoroughly drenched with cold sweat. Harry could make out two hardened nipples (probably from the freezing temperature in the room Harry mused) as well as a finely defined stomach. Malfoy's hair stuck to his neck and covered his eyes, making him oddly…sexy. Harry shook the thought out of his head as he approached the pale figure. Malfoy's granite grey eyes glared at him under bangs which were in disarray. Harry laughed loudly and shoved Malfoy with unyielding force.

The blonde yelped as his back slammed against the concrete floor. Harry smiled and climbed on top of the helpless boy, pointing his wand at the boy's throat.

"Better say your goodbyes Malfoy," stated Harry as he watched the blonde wipe a trickle of blood from his forehead. Draco glared.

"You're going to pay for that Potter." Suddenly Harry was face flat against the concrete floor with the aforementioned blonde on top of him, pointing a wand against the back of his neck.

"Don't you _dare_ think I'm as weak as I portray myself to be, Harry Potter. Now. Prepare to die. Avada Keda-"

Draco wasn't able to finish the spell as darkness abruptly washed over him and sent said blonde sinking to the floor.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and rose to his feet. "Come out Tristan, I know you're there."<p>

A dark haired youth no older than 20 stepped out of the shadows. "If you knew I was here, you could've just asked me to help you kill him you know? Boy must have been pretty damn special if you had to remove your second shield charm."

"Nah, I could have taken him without removing the second charm but his constant jabbering was getting annoying."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Sure you could. What do you want me to do with this kid anyways?"

Harry straightened out his robes, flicking nonexistent dust off his shoulder. "Do whatever you want with him. I don't want to deal with him anymore." Harry ran his fingers through his hair and exited the room, cloak fluttering in a fashion even Snape would have been jealous of.

"Whatever I want with him eh? Please don't eat your words Harry…no matter how hard you try to deny it, this boy is beautiful," growled Tristan as he licked his lips hungrily.

* * *

><p>Draco moaned as he felt someone's weight on top of his stomach. For some reason he was oddly cold and his arms felt like lead. He awoke with a start only to realize his arms were chained to the bed and his shirt was being unbuttoned for him.<p>

"Seems like you've awoken," whispered a voice that seemed to come from the figure looming above him.

Draco tried to respond, but could only let out a groan. For some reason the world was still spinning around him.

"Don't move around too much, Harry's magic seems to have a lingering effect on you."

At the sound of Harry's name, Draco snapped out of his daze. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Name's Tristan. Stop squirming! It's really hard to get your shirt off if you keep struggling," stated the dark haired man with a grimace.

Draco slowly looked around and took in his surroundings. The man on top of him had dark black hair and bright blue eyes. From the looks of him, "Tristan" didn't look too muscular, yet he was oddly handsome. It seemed like his captor was more of the studious type than of the buff, bulky type; the exact opposite of Harry. The bed he laid chained to had black satin sheets and the walls surrounding him had pale green stripes that extended to all four sides of the wall. Draco continued to pull at the chains.

"What kind of sick game are you playing at old man? I'm not into BDSM or your skimpy arse," growled the angry blonde.

Tristan removed his black-rimmed glasses (quite stylish Draco had to admit). "Did you just call me 'old man'? For your information, I'm 19 years old, only 1 year older than you pretty boy!"

"I think your hobbies express your age more clearly faggot. Now I suggest you _Get. The. Chains. Off. Me._"

"Or you'll what?" challenged Tristan.

Draco narrowed his eyes. There was nothing he could do to even seem somewhat threatening in this situation.

"Now that we're on the same page blondie, hold still. Don't worry, I'll give you a mélange of pain and pleasure you'll never forget. Is this your first time?"

That did it. Draco was furious. "You fucking son of a bitch! Get your filthy hands off me you frigging half blood! I SAID GET OFF ME!" screamed Draco from the top of his lungs as he thrashed back and forth.

"For your information I'm. A. Pureblood," punctuated Tristan as he nudged his knee between Draco's legs, effectively stopping Draco's tantrum. To Draco's horror, he could feel his lower extremities twitching.

Draco growled. He was going to get raped. By a man. There was nothing he could do since his arms were tied and his legs were paralyzed by the dark haired man's weight. This pervert was going to get what he wanted from him and there was nothing…wait. Pervert? Draco suddenly had an idea.

"Doesn't change the fact that you should be the one bottoming for me," grinned Draco as he seductively flashed his teeth. If Draco couldn't break free of these chains, the only other way was to charm the other man into letting him go.

The towering figure above him licked his lips. "Not happening blondie. I'm the dominant one here."

Draco lifted his knee as started kneading the other man's crotch. "Mmm…I won't tell anyone, come on Tristan, let's have a little fun. I've never seen a man with eyes as blue as yours. They're just so…tantalizing, like the beautiful ocean on a sunny day. I want to add salty waves to make your eyes the perfect depiction of the ocean."

Tristan's pupils started to dilate. Draco could hear the man panting.

"Your slim wrists turn me on; I'd loved to see them in these chains," added Draco with a purr.

Tristan gulped as he flushed a deep crimson hue.

Draco smiled inwardly to himself. Almost got him. Draco continued his ministrations as he spoke. " Wouldn't you love to get taken by the infamous Slytherin prince? I'm _verrrryyy_, " Draco stressed, "good in bed. I'll send you off to hell, heaven, and back. I'll let you experience a pain pleasure experience that is out of this world. My knowledge of BDSM and sex is unrivaled by anyone else in Hogwarts. "

"Except by me I presume," grinned a figure that was now leaning against the door.

Draco squinted and tried to make out the shadow. It couldn't be Tristan since he was on top of Draco so it had to be….

Shit. It was Harry bloody Potter.

"Trying to run off somewhere without my permission?" beamed the Gryffindor boy.

"_**GOD DAMMIT POTTER!**_" screamed Draco as he tried again to pull free from the chains.

"Tristan, you're an idiot. You could at least be on your guard a bit more." Tristan blushed and hung his head. "You're lucky I came here in time. If I came a few minutes later, you'd probably be the one tied to the bed posts," said Harry with a smile.

Tristan mumbled a quick sorry and crawled off Draco, making a beeline for the door.

"Stop staring at me Potter," Draco smirked. "I know I provide a great view, but I usually charge people for staring."

"Don't act all cocky Malfoy. I know you're still a virgin. Honestly, I thought I was going to die of laughter at all the lies you spewed at my servant," snickered Harry as he advanced on the paralyzed blonde.

Draco's face turned an angry shade of red. "How would you know? I am not a virgin! I…iiin..iinnn…in fact I've been with…sev…seevvee..seevverrr…sevverra…several guys! So just bugger off before I hex your bits to pieces."

Harry raised his eyebrow as his lips formed into a devilish smile. "How would _I_ know? Well, I'm sure I could find out," drawled Harry with a glint in his eye. " I mean since you've had sex with several men, one more shouldn't be a problem right? And you're…oh what was it? " Harry put his finger on his chin and faked a pondering look. "Oh yes! You're 'knowledge of BDSM and sex is unrivaled at Hogwarts was it? I'm sure I'd love to go on the journey where you 'send me to hell heaven and back.'"

Draco panicked. He in fact was a virgin and wasn't planning to have sex anytime soon. Especially not with a bloke. Draco hated pain and couldn't stand BDSM or any sort of fetish play.

Harry climbed on top of Draco's immobile body and smirked to himself at Malfoy's blatant display of fear. He slipped his hand under the half undone shirt and started playing with Draco's half erect nipples. Draco squeaked and turned his head towards the pillow, tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

Potter's hand continued to fondle his chest as the other hand started traveling lower. Draco bit his lip, drawing blood. He could feel the brunette git's hands undoing his trousers and was about to scream when Potter applied pressure to his crotch.

Suddenly, Draco heard a click and opened his eyes slowly.

Harry snorted as he put the key back in the bedside drawer. "I was just kidding Malfoy, you don't have to look so scared."

Draco blinked. He realized his arms were now free and rubbed his now aching wrists, scowling. "I was not scared Potter. I can't help it if I'm not bloody homo."

Harry smiled again. "Sure Malfoy. Anyways, since you already know my secret unfortunately I can't let you return to Hogwarts. You can however, roam around our base as you please. Let's see…this room is your room and the restroom adjacent to this room is yours as well. My room is on the third floor, which is off limits. Do not climb the staircase if you know what is good for you. Other than that, the first and second floor are yours to explore."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't you killing me?"

"Do you want to die that badly?"

"I wouldn't be the one dying Potter," Draco spat. He reached for his wand only to find that his pocket was empty.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I confiscated your wand so you wouldn't be able to do any mag-," before Harry was able to finish his sentence, he felt a fist come into contact with his face.

"_You son of a bitch!_ You think I'm going to sit still here and let you do whatever the hell you want? Well you can go to hell! The lot of you!" screamed Draco at the top of his lungs.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You did not just hit me."

"_What. If. I. Did_?" challenged Draco.

"Then you get a taste of this," and with that said, a powerful surge of energy came emitting from Harry's body.

Seconds later, Draco's body fell limp against the sheets, unconscious.

"Good night Malfoy," leered Harry as he shut the lights and exited the room, leaving the limp body alone and enveloped by the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you guys think? I'm going to rant a bit so if you don't want to read it, just scroll down to the bottom of the page for the chapter 3 release dates!<strong>

I wanted to respond to some of the fabulous reviews ;) (topics in general haha)

I totally love dark!Harry as well (damn I'm such a sub...); he. turns. me. on. *nosebleed* But I must say that Tsundere (do you guys know what that means? if not google is your friend~) Draco is my favorite. DAMN! An arrogant boy being forced to take it and put in his place MUAHAHAHAHAH! Damn...I hope I don't get arrested lol...

As an ending note, thank you to those who favorited me, the story, or added me to their story/author alert list! For some strange reason, none (okay like 1 or 2) of you guys seem to be reviewing *raises eyebrows*. Sorry, I just found that fact kind of funny haha

Anywhoooos~

There was a bit of smut for ya ;)...it's just an appetizer though so don't worry *evil laugh*. But...yeaaaa its my first time writing that kind of thing so I was blushing and seriously stuttering while writing it...how embarrassing...X_X

_Sorry for being a review hog...but I'm not even kidding, this is the only way I can get myself to write and actually continue the story. So, here we go!_

_GOAL: 33 reviews total [current: 18]_

_Chapter 3 release date w/ goal met: 11/19 (maybe earlier, depending on length)_

_Chapter 3 release date w/o goal met: 11/22_

**One last shout out to those who have reviewed more than once (thank you for following up with me and the story *cries in appreciation*):**

**Liz (I luv spice...have you heard of the vocaloid song with the same name? Its good ehehe)**

**Sir Gnome the Giant (sexy times are a go, get ready for one hell of a ride ;) )**

**Alynxion (hehe dw, I will keep updating :D , i look forward to hearing some more of your thoughts!)**

Dammit, I wanna keep gushing out my thoughts, but unfortunately this isn't my blog (I wanna make one though...but I can't seem to get the hang of tumblr...)...and you guys probably are getting bored...so I'll stop )=. Till next time!

**_THANKS AGAIN!_**


End file.
